Modern auto-loading pistols having a reciprocating slide mounted atop a frame typically have an extractor mounted on the slide which engages the rim of a chambered cartridge and pulls the cartridge out of the chamber when the slide moves from battery to the open position. Such extractors have a hook positioned at one end which engages the cartridge rim and are pivotably mounted on the slide. To ensure reliable extraction, the hook must engage the cartridge with significant force to prevent the hook from pivoting outwardly and passing over the rim during extraction as the slide moves out of battery. To that end, the extractor is spring biased to force the hook into the rebate of the cartridge. The pivotably mounted extractor also allows the hook to engage a chambered cartridge without breaking because the hook can pivot outwardly from the slide to clear the rim of the chambered cartridge as the slide moves to battery and then snap into the cartridge rebate, ready to extract the cartridge when the slide again moves out of battery.
However, the necessary biasing force on the extractor causes the hook to drag across the rim as the slide moves to battery. Moving contact between the hook and the cartridge generates friction which slows the slide and inhibits slide movement to battery. There is clearly a need to reduce the friction between the hook and cartridge to alleviate the drag problem without compromising the reliability of cartridge extraction.